1. field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for mixing and dispensing two or more fluids such as glue components and more particularly, to a gun for such a system that receiving at least two fluids from a proportioning device and delivering the fluids to a mixing and dispensing tube so that the mixed substances can be deposited at the point of use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain types of adhesives, commonly known as epoxy adhesives, two fluid components are intermixed to form the adhesive before the adhesive is applied to the desired surface. Such adhesives form a very strong bond once the fluids or glue components are mixed together and are often used in industrial applications.
It is very difficult, if not altogether impossible, to clean the internal chambers and passageways of the previously known adhesive dispensers. This is particularly critical for adhesive dispensers since the adhesive can harden and render the dispenser inoperable and useless.
There are other applications where chemically reacted materials are used such as in the use of silicones and polyurethanes where it is necessary to mix two or more substances before dispensing the mixed material at the point of use. Again, the ability to clean the equipment used to dispense such materials is very important.
Presently available systems include a proportioning means for providing the components in the proper proportions and a mixing and dispensing tube for delivering the mixed, chemically reacted components to the point of use. Such systems have heretofore not included a convenient means for accurately checking the proportions of the components being delivered to the mixing tube. This is important to insure a properly reacted final product.